10 reasons
by phoenix-aerith
Summary: Byakuya gives 10 reasons why he will not approve of the relationship between Ichigo and Rukia...[ichiruki, hints of ByakuyaHisana] twoshot, as requested!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: As always, only in my dreams…

Summary: Title self explanatory. Byakuya gives all Ichigo 10 reasons why he thinks its impossible for him and Rukia to be together… ichiruki, slight Byakusana

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Kurosaki Ichigo."

"Ah, Byakuya. Morning. How's Rukia?"

"She's resting from her wounds."

"Oh, I see. Glad to hear she's doing better then. By the way, could I have your answer now?"

Byakuya glowered at him, then removed a scroll hidden in his sleeve and gave it to Ichigo.

"What's this?"

"Read and find out, but only after I leave."

And Ichigo looked confusedly at the scroll in his hands and at Byakuya's back. Once he had made sure Byakuya wasn't there, he opened up the scroll…

_To Kurosaki Ichigo:_

_I hope this letter makes clear my answer and stand based on my view on you. I will give you 10 reasons and no more, no less than that._

1) Completely no manners, with all kinds of foul words oozing from your mouth, and not to mention you lack complete respect for me.

2) Kept picking on my sister and insulting her drawings (even though I know she has no talent for it)

3) Taught my sister all kinds of weird things, and also influenced the wrong things onto me, like upholding vows.

4) Has come into contact with the traitor Urahara and even learned from him.

5) For injuring me and causing my poor sister to worry for you and me. And also for screaming through the window when I was injured and even calling out my name as and when you wish.

6) For hurting Senbonzakura's pride and my family name.

7) Arguing with my fukutaichou so loudly when Rukia is resting. (And you still dare say you care for her.)

8) Not looking after her well, and causing her to be hurt by that Grimmjaw freak.

9) Went missing just to train with the Vizards and causing my sister to be worrying sick for you.

10) Because I say so.

_I hope this letter has made clear my answer that I do not approve of the relationship between you and Rukia unless you can garner enough support to go against my words. (Which I doubt, for the 13__th__ squad loves their Rukia so much that they won't let her go. All the best getting support from them) _

_P.S: Mark my words that I will kill you if you try to trick my sister into eloping with you._

_Best wishes,_

_Kuchiki Byakuya_

Birds twitted happily past Ichigo as a blast of cold wind stoned him on the spot.

Then…

Byakuya smoothly wrote his report, ignoring large blasts of spirit energy coming from the other side of the 6th squad. Renji looked weirdly at his captain as a very familiar voice rang through Seireitei.

"CURSE YOU, KUCHIKI BYAKUYA! WHADDYA MEAN, BECAUSE YOU SAY SO!? AND ELOPING IS TAKING IT TOO FAR!!"

"Er…taichou…?"

"Leave him be."

_-Excellent. On more reason on why I won't let him be with Rukia. Maybe I should blackmailing him every time he dares make fun of Rukia…Hisana, I'm doing this for her own good…-_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_A/N: Okay, simply put, it was just a random idea and I thought it would be nice if I showed some older brother over-protectiveness. But it makes me wonder how Rukia is going to respond to her brother's letter to Ichigo…_

_Anyway, hope you enjoy this story!_

_Please read and review, and be light on flames…because…I think I was being a little lame…TT _


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: No, I don't own any of the characters… (Impt author's note below, please do read!)

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rukia started as the sliding door slammed open to reveal a rather pissed Ichigo, who then literally stormed in and plopped down next to the futon in a kneeling position.

Rukia felt a smile tug at her lips as she wrapped her cloak tighter around her. Only 3 people…maybe 4, including herself, could drive Ichigo this mad.

"Let's see…who offended you this time?" Ichigo grunted.

"Renji? Kenpachi- taichou? Nii- sama?" Rukia got her answer as a rather large red vein popped out on Ichigo's head, and Rukia bit her lip to keep from laughing out loud.

Ichigo's expression was simply priceless sometimes.

"So what did the both of you argue about again? You and Nii- sama always seem to be at loggerheads…" Rukia sighed.

"I'm telling you, you should keep away from that stuck- up prissy of a brother who never seems to quit picking on me when all I wanted was just simply ask if I could…!"

Ichigo realized his close slip of a tongue and clamped his hand over his mouth, hoping his face did not look as red as he thought.

Rukia raised an eyebrow.

Ichigo refused to look at her.

"Could what?" Rukia wasn't one to be ignored.

"Ah…never mind…"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, unnoticed to the both of them, a particular person was outside hearing their conversation…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ichigo…"

"I ain't saying anything…"

"Will it kill you to tell me?"

"Well, you don't tell me everything either…"

"That…! Some of it are personal…!"

"How personal?"

"ICHIGO!"

"Okay, fine! I'll tell! Just don't get so worked up, are your injuries okay?"

Rukia coughed violently, and Ichigo saw that as his answer.

"Geez…look at you…" He moved closer and wrapped one hand around Rukia's shoulders, supporting her.

He didn't really notice the tinge of pink on Rukia's cheeks.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_-Not now, you idiot! You'll only warn them of your presence!- _His zanpakutou chided.

"Then when? I will not tolerate him causing her injuries even further!"

_-At least, now is a romantic time between them, keep out of it until I tell you, ok?-_

Even though he had every intention of shredding Kurosaki Ichigo into pieces, he knew the consequence of not listening to his zanpakutou.

"Fine, I'll see if I can pick up more of his faults…"

_-Che. Over- protectiveness must run in the family blood…-_

"I heard that."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So how was he going to tell her?

Give her the letter? Or just tell it straight to her?

_-Damn, me and my big mouth…-_

"Ichigo?" Rukia was now looking at him.

"Ah…well…how to say…"

"Just say it straight out then?" Rukia suggested.

_-Funny…what's so hard about saying something?-_

"Well…Rukia…"

Rukia inched closer.

A blade was rattling in its sheath, but it couldn't be heard.

"Just say it already, Ichigo. What's so hard about saying something?"

"Of course it is hard to say some things!"

"Like?"

Ichigo was sure his face was burning red by now.

"…"

Rukia sighed. "Oh never mind. Just tell me when you're ready…"

"Forget it!" Ichigo yelled.

"Huh?"

Taking a deep breathe and hoping his face wasn't a tomato red, he shouted out…

"I LOVE YOU, KUCHIKI RUKIA!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ukitake dropped his pen in shock, while his two third seats were frozen in place.

Mayuri blinked in surprise as he looked up from his experiment, while Nemu just tilted her head.

Zaraki snorted as Yachiru giggled, and Yumichika and Ikkaku smiled slightly.

Hitsugaya smiled, but soon turned into rage as a shocked Rangiku dropped her sake on his paperwork.

Hisagi and Kira froze in their katana practice match before an air of shock hung around them.

Shunsui smiled drunkenly as a disgusted Nanao glared down at him, then smiled slightly.

Konamura made a weird noise in his throat as Iba's jaws dropped.

Renji looked up from Kira's and Hisagi's match as his jaws dropped.

Hinamori had tears in her eyes.

Unohana chuckled as Isane went rigid.

Kira…was feeling shocked.

Soi Fong fell out of the sky in surprise and landed on her vice- captain, who had choked on his biscuits.

Yamamoto just opened one eye as his vice- captain fainted in shock.

Other squad members and people had different emotions on their faces.

Put it simply, the whole of Soul Society (well, nearly the whole of Soul Society) had just heard what Ichigo had yelled.

But all had one answer.

"DID SOME MORON/ KUROSAKI/ ICHIGO JUST CONFESS HIS LOVE FOR A KUCHIKI / RUKIA!?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, down at the real world…

Urahara smiled. Yoruichi twitched. Isshin laughed. Orihime was sobbing in joy. Ishida was gawking as he comforted his girlfriend, Chad said "Ah", Ririn bawled, Cloud was dabbing his eyes and Nova settled for a large blush.

"Pay up, people. We won." Urahara and Isshin smirked as they held out their hands.

Nova and Yoruichi was glad that they had decided to keep out of this devious bet, although Nova felt it was a pity because he had grown to have a crush on Rukia…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_-Will you stay calm, you bigot!?- _His zanpakutou shrieked.

"Kurosaki…Ichigo…must…die…" He snarled. So much for the noble name of the…

_-One more time, I'll shred you to pieces before I do on the boy…-_

That was enough to make him stop, since the threats she always said would always become true…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rukia felt her face burning.

Ichigo felt the heat on his face.

"Well…erm, that's about it…"

"So…my brother was lecturing you about this…?"

"Uh…sort off…"

"Well…I like you too…" Rukia settled for mumbling as she turned her head, suddenly interested in the scenery.

But the words did not miss Ichigo's ears.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_-Now, isn't that sweet…-_ His zanpakutou cooed.

Although he should be composed, it didn't help that a rather big red vein had popped on his head.

_-On second thoughts, maybe it isn't sweet after all…-_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The awkward atmosphere had faded after a while, and Ichigo and Rukia had tentatively exchanged their first kiss (much to the rage of the eavesdropper…)

As Rukia rested her head in Ichigo's shoulder as he held the letter for her to read, she laughed lightly.

"Well, well…it seems like nii- sama doesn't have a good impression on you after all…"

"But, hey…some of the matters here was your fault…"

"Yeah, yeah, I know…but…"

"But what?"

"I think you are kind of lucky…"

Ichigo snorted. "In what way?"

"Well..."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, people watched in surprise as the thirteen squad, carrying their katanas, dashed all the way to the sixth division… while a sweatdropping Ukitake followed behind…

The twelfth squad…neutral, other than the fact that Mayuri was having some dirty thoughts as Nemu watched impassively.

Yumichika and Ikkaku were seen dashing all the way to the sixth squad along with Hinamori, Rangiku, Hitsugaya (who had been dragged along by Rangiku and Hinamori).

Hisagi and Kira were also well on their way to the sixth squad, and a stoned Renji didn't help matters as they dragged him along.

Shunsui later joined up with Ukitake with Nanao following as he questioned Ukitake about his squad's reaction.

Konamura opted to stay behind as his vice- captain dashed out to help Hisagi and Kira carry a stoned Renji.

"Err…Unohana- taichou…why are we carrying all these?" Isane asked her captain.

Unohana smiled. "Because, Isane, we are about to have a lot of casualties later…"

Soi Fong decided to head over to the sixth squad as well, in hope of seeing Yoruichi there…

No representative from first squad, because all felt too old for love issues…O.o

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You remember the time of my execution?"

Ichigo tensed. Even up to till now, it still sent him the shivers when he realized how much he had come close to losing her…for good…

And it was amazing how she still could talk so casually about it, when she herself still had nightmares about it. Not that he wanted to admit it, but during her stay in his closet during the Bounto incident, he had, more than once, heard her whimpering in her sleep about not wanting anyone to die and such…

"Ichigo?"

He snapped out of hi thoughts. "Yeah?"

"You remember the time you rescued me from the execution grounds?"

"Yeah…so what has…" Ichigo trailed off as a very familiar scenario came back to his head.

"Now you remember?" Rukia's voice had a tinge of amusement to it.

"Your brother isn't listening, right?"

"I doubt, but as you know, walls have ears, so…"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_-Oh joy…the boy killed his chance…- _Senbonzakura said

Kuchiki Byakuya allowed a hint of a smile on his face, not because of Rukia's last comment, but rather…

_-My thanks, Rukia…-_

It was due to a familiar scene of a screaming Rukia as she was thrown into the arms of a shocked Renji, all the while having tears in her eyes as she flew through the air.

As he spun away with evil thoughts forming in his head, Senbonzakura sighed.

_-Really…over- protectiveness does run in the family…-_

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"Say, Rukia…"

"Hmm?"

"I think…I better start fearing for my life…"

"Why?"

"Because…I am getting…some…very bad…vibes…"

(As a side note, did you think I forgot about the Gotei 13? XD)

"KUROSAKI ICHIGO MUST DDDDDIIIIIEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_A/N: well, it least that concludes everything…I got so many reviews so I thought I would finish up this story…anyway, I like to thank the following people:_

sadisticmasochist kitsune: Thanks for reviewing! Actually, reason 10 was really random…haha…

xBlackxButterflyx: Glad you found it funny, although I prefer the "it" business to be left to everyone's imagination…

Broken Twilight Rose: I'm glad it was funny, cause my sense of humor is not that good, hope you enjoyed this chapter as well!

Anicka: Thanks for reviewing! Hope this chapter is funny too!

Excaliburswrath: You gotta be the first to like that sentence, actually, that was kinda random since I thought it would potray Byakuchi as an over- protective aniki…

Pvt.-1st-Class-Tucker: Thanks for reviewing! Hope this chapter was nice too!

Raikune: Yeah, that'll teach Ichi not to mess with Rukia, cause she's got a great aniki watching over her!

Brutal Moonshine: Sorry for not being able to really touch up on Rukia's reaction to her brother's letter, but in my opinion, I think she would have found it amusing as well as touching because she knows that he at least cares for her very much.

gwafah: Thanks! Hope this chapter was nice too!

IluvRukIgo: Thanks for reviewing, and hope you enjoy this chapter!

Pino: Thanks for reviewing!

Byakuxhisa4eva: Yeah, there were so many reviews asking for a continuation that I decided to do it, and I hope it was up to everyone's expectations!

Reverberating Winds: Thanks! Number 10 was really random, I wasn't expecting it to be so well- received…XD

Oliviax3: Thanks! Hope you enjoy this chapter too!

Shiotashi: Thanks for reviewing! I'm glad you enjoyed it, and I hope you like this chapter too!

ruukii: Yeah, I think Byakuchi has shown his over-protectiveness quite a few times in the anime, and I think its really interesting…XD

evelynspj: Here you go! I hope it wasn't that bad though…

BlackBrightField2007: Thanks! Hope you like this chapter too! Although I think I made Byakuchi a little too evil…

fairyskye: Thanks! Hope you enjoy this chapter too!

_This is my ever- first story that got so many reviews, and I want to thank everyone who reviewed for it! This story is specially dedicated to all of you, as well as to the readers who read but didn't review. You guys really made my day with your comments!_

_Until the next story then! But the next story will take place before the Arrancar arc…but it will be a little angsty since the main plot revolves amongst Rukia, Ichigo and Aizen. I'm still working on it, but I'm rather open to suggestions if you have any!_

_(My author's notes are WAYYYY too long…)_


End file.
